Mega Man Powered Up
The Megaman Powered Up expansion, organized by CutStuff member Myroc, is a collection of fan-made maps based off of the game of the same name. The pack includes 10 new maps, 3 new weapons, 4 new items, 18 new skins (most of which are Roll edits,) and the return of the famous Yashichi. It now has it's own Story Mode chapter selectable from the Single Player menu, not Dr. Light's Lab, and features a secret boss and a final boss with two forms. The current version being used is V1C which can be found here. 'Cut Man Powered Up' OilSlider |Items = }} 'Guts Man Powered Up' TimeSlow |Items = EnergyBalancer}} 'Elec Man Powered Up' TimeSlow RollSwing |Items = ChargeUpgrade EnergyBalancer}} 'Bomb Man Powered Up' OilSlider TimeSlow |Items = }} 'Ice Man Powered Up' OilSlider TimeSlow RollSwing |Items = EnergyBalancer}} 'Fire Man Powered Up' OilSlider |Items = None}} 'Oil Man Powered Up' OilSlider |Items = ChargeUpgrade}} 'Time Man Powered Up' TimeSlow RollSwing |Items = ChargeUpgrade}} 'Wily Castle 1 Powered Up' OilSlider TimeSlow |Items = ChargeUpgrade}} 'Wily Castle 2 Powered Up' OilSlider TimeSlow |Items = ChargeUpgrade EnergyBalancer}} 'Mega Man?' |Items = |}} Mega Man? is a boss in Mega Man Powered Up that is encountered if the player plays as a Robot Master in his own stage. In Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch's Powered Up fan expansion, Mega Man? is encountered if the player beats Oil Man's stage within 5 minutes in Story Mode. He will walk around the arena, shooting either a regular shot, or a charged shot. He can also slide at the player. If the player defeats him, they will obtain and keep the Charge Mega Buster for the rest of the game. Like Enker, Punk and Ballade, the player only gets a single try against Mega Man?. If they are defeated, they will carry on without the Charge Mega Buster. Mega Man? was later added to the core game in version 5 appearing as a boss during Chapters 1, 3, and 5, making a final appearance in Chapter 6 before being destroyed. Mega Man? also helps initiate the plot of Chapter 2 by kidnapping Guts Man before the fight in Chapter 1. 'Wily Machine #1' OilSlider TimeSlow |Items = |}} Wily Machine #1 is the final boss in Mega Man Powered Up. In Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch's Powered Up fan expansion, Wily Machine #1 is also the final boss, fought at the end of its own Story Mode chapter. When the fight begins, the player recieves all the weapons from Mega Man Powered Up, but as there's no ammo pickups, they must use them wisely. Wily Machine #1 also uses various weapons against the player, with the Wily Capsule attached changing colour to match the weapon. However, whenever he uses a weapon, he gains a weakness to another. After being defeated once, Wily Machine #1 reveals its second form as the arena expands to a circular area. It starts to fly, and can move freely. It still uses the Robot Master weapons and weaknesses, but now the Wily Capsule turns blue occasionaly while Wily Machine #1 shoots lightning balls at the player. Once the Wily Machine #1 is trashed, the Mega Man Powered Up Story Mode is finished. 'Credits' The Dev Team *Myroc - Head Organizer, Mapping *Lakister - Miscallaneous *Messatsu - Decorate/ACS Coding, Mapping *SickSadWorld - Coding *MrJ - Spriting *Kapus - Skins *Blaze - Mapping, miscallaneous *OrangeMario - Mapping *Arcanum/That Bunny Thing - ??? *Yellow Devil - Decorate/ACS Coding Maps *MMPCUT - Myroc *MMPGUT - Myroc, OrangeMario, Messatsu, others who I can't quite recall *MMPTIM - Messatsu *MMPELE - Messatsu, Blaze *MMPOIL - OrangeMario *MMPFIR - VyseTheLegend, Myroc *MMPICE - Messatsu *MMPBOM - Blaze *MMPDW1 - VyseTheLegend *MMPDW2 - Messatsu Weapons and Items *Time Slow - Yellow Devil, Messatsu *Oil Slider - Yellow Devil, Messatsu *Charge Buster - Messatsu, MrJ *Secret Weapon - Messatsu, MrJ, Kapus *Energy Balancer - SickSadWorld Skins and Bots *Time Man FC - Blaze, Megaman, Lakister *Oil Man FC - Lakister *Botchats - The_Broker *Megaman? - Squidgy617 *A truckload of Roll Skins - Kapus *Ninja Roll, Alley Cat Roll - Ryuga_Knight *Knight Roll, Christmas Roll - Squidgy617] *Alternate Time Man - Squidgy617 *Alternate Oil Man - Squidgy617 *Other More Alternate Oil Man-Rockman 7 And 8 FC Team *Other More Alternate Time Man-Rockman 7 And 8 FC Team The Testers *The Dev Team *LlamaHombre *ThatGuy74 *Asd967/King Yamato *MagnetMan497 Special Thanks *Ashley/EpicAncient - Co-Founder of project, who dropped out later on. *Beed28 - For his excellent boss tutorial. *The RM8FC Team - For making 8-bit Time/Oil Tilesets and 8-bit remixes of their music *CutmanMike - For making such an awesome game *Skulltag - For providing the engine which MM8BDM uses Category:User Created Expansions